Duel for freedom
by MobiusFreedom123
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh crossover with ----------, the only cule you get is the title sorry or you can just read it and this is not a rumar fic.


(Yu-Gi-Oh! theme song and opening sequence plays)  
  
Domino Town, 4:00 pm-  
  
"Joey? Joey? Hello are you there???" said Yugi who was sitting infront of him at school. Joey was looking at his hand wondering what to play for over 2 minuates until finally he came up with a plan since he had 250 life points left and Yugi had 1200 left.  
  
"Ok, Yugi. Look out cause my Flame Swordman is coming to town.  
  
"Not bad but not good enough."  
  
Yugi then sets down the Curse of the Dragon card on the field, because it has over 250 attack points more than the flame swordman(I'm not sure of the Flame Swordman's stats but bare with me for now), The Flame Swordman is destoried and Joey loses the rest of his life points thus meaning that Yugi had won the duel.  
  
"Man, that totally wipes me out!"  
  
"You were making all of the right moves Joey but I guess you have started to lose your edge after we left the Duelest Kingdom."  
  
"What do you mean Yugi?!?! I'm just as good as ever!"  
  
"Oh man I can't beleve he tryed that trick on Sonic!"  
  
Yugi and Joey turn to see Tristan sitting at his desk reading a comic book.  
  
"Hey Tristian, whats that your reading there?" asked Joey.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing." said Tristian trying to block the comic book from Yugi and Joey's view.  
  
"Really, let me see. Yonk!" said Joey as he took the comic right out of his hand and looked at the cover.  
  
"Hmmm.....Sonic the Hedgehog issue number 29?"  
  
"Your into that comic Tristian?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Yeah why?" said Tristian.  
  
"No reason, me and Joey actually into it as well just as much as were into Duel Monsters. Hey is issue number 29 the one where Sally trys to use something that would allow her to have free will even if she is roboticized but it backfires and Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, Rotor, and Antione almost get roboticized but Dulcy saves them all at the last second and deroboticizes Sally?"  
  
"Sure is Yugi, in fact its one of my favorites too next to the endgame saga." Says Joey.  
  
Tea then walks over to see what they are talking about.  
  
"Hey guys what are you guys all talking about?"  
  
said Tea.  
  
"Oh where just talking about the Sonic the hedgehog comic book series Tea." Said Yugi.  
  
"Really? I love that comic too infact I love the cartoon that it was based on and speaking of which..." said Tea as she reaches into her backback and pulls out a Dvd case "I got the DVD that has 5 episodes form the first season that they just re-relased in Feburary."  
  
"No kidding?!?" said Joey.  
  
"Hey I got an idea! Why don't we all go to my house tonight and we can all watch the DVD." said Yugi.  
  
"Hey that's a cool idea." said Tristian.  
  
"Ok then it settled but I wonder..." said Yugi as he turned to Kaiba that is sitting at his desk reading Manga.  
  
"Hey Kaiba."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Do you want to come over to my house tonight and watch the Sonic The Hedgehog DVD with us?"  
  
".......sure why not, I got nothing better to do anyway."  
  
Knothole Village, 5:00 pm-  
  
~No! But anut Sally! No buts Tails, you know your too young to go on a mission into Robotropious. But....ok.~ Tails was sitting on his bed in his hut, thinking about the talk he and Sally had earlier when he asked if he could go on the next mission with her and Sonic. He sat there pouting for the past hour but then got an idea.  
  
"If I can't go on a offical mission, then I go on my own mission and show them that I am old enough to go on a mission." said Tails to himself. He then wrote a note and left it on his bed for Sally and Sonic to read in case they came to check on him. He then flew out the window with his two Tails making sure that he was not seen by anyone in the village.  
  
Yugi's house, 6:30 PM-  
  
"Hey, you can't call the last Mountian Dew Kaiba!" shouted Joey at Kaiba who was fighting with him over the last Mountian Dew in Yugi's fridge.  
  
"I don't see your name on it dog-face!"  
  
"Forget you!"  
  
"Buzz off!"  
  
"Rich brat!"  
  
"Flea Taxi!"  
  
"Will you two knock it off, it's starting!" said Tea who was sitting in the living room with Yugi and Tristan. Kaiba lets go and lets Joey have the Mountian Dew as they sit down in the living room just as the Sonic theme song is heard.  
  
Robotropious, 6:30 pm-  
  
Tails walks around looking for something to take back as proff that he really did go to Robotropious. Just then he is digging though a pile of junk when it collapses, two swatbots are then alerted by this and find Tails. Tails begins to run down the road while in persute by the swatbots when suddenly he sees a bright protal near a wall. Without even thinking he closes his eyes and trys to hide in the protal but unknown to Tails, in Yugi's house, his hand appers out of Yugi's tv and eventually he trys to pull himself out of the protal and into Yugi's house but doesn't notice Yugi and the others.  
  
"What the?!?!" said Yugi.  
  
"Theres something you don't see everyday." said Tristan.  
  
Suddenly Tails is pulled back though the protal by a swatbot.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Tails as he was pulled out and the screen on Yugi's TV contiuned to glow. Yugi and the others sit in surprise at what just happens, Joey then smells his mountian dew then pours it out in a flower vase near the couch.  
  
Yugi then walks up to his TV and puts his hand though the screen and then back out to see that its safe.  
  
"Yugi, what are you doing?!?!" said Tea.  
  
"I'm going after Tails and save him!" said Yugi as he dove into the protal.  
  
"Yugi wait up bud!" said Joey as he quickly follows Yugi and Tristian, Tea, and Kaiba follow him and they all find themselves in the streets of Robotropious when the protal closes behind them.  
  
"What the?!?! Oh no! How do we get back home?!?!" shouted Tea.  
  
"Will worry about that later come on!" said Yugi as he ran after the two swatbots he saw in the distance. Later they follow them into a large building but they have lost tack of the swatbots.  
  
"Oh great, now where he go?" said Tristian  
  
~Let me go! Forget it you brat, its the roboticizer for you!~ was heard down a hallway.  
  
"Theres are answer." said Kaiba.  
  
"I'm going for it!" said Yugi as he ran down the hall.  
  
"Yugi, wait up!" said Tea as they try to keep up with Yugi who runs down the corner of the Hallway.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh!" shouted Yugi as he transformed in Yami.  
  
Inside the roboticizer room, Tails is in the worst possible place, inside the glass tube of a roboticizer with Sinvely at console. "Please....please don't turn me into a robot!" shouted Tails while he was crying and pouning on the glass trying to break free. "Don't cry, for in a moment you will be rid of such feelings and become a loyal servent of Robotnik. HAHAHAHA" said Sinvely as his finger neared the button. "NO! PLEASE DON"T!" shouted Tails. "SINVELY STOP!"  
  
Sinvely then turns to see Yami and Tails also looks at Yami wondering who he is.  
  
"Who the devil are you?" asked Sinvely.  
  
"A person that will not sit back as you turn this innocent child into a mindless robot slave like you and Robotnik have done to so many in the past." said Yami.  
  
"Oh really and what do you intend to do?"  
  
"How about we let fate deside?" said Yami as he pulled out his deck.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's simple, we each draw on card of the top of the deck and whoevers card has the higher stats wins. If you win, I will step into another tube in the roboticizer and allow you to roboticize both myself and Tails into Robotnik's robot slaves but if I win I will deside your fate."  
  
Yami hands the deck over to Sinvely.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, take a card or are you too afriad too?" said Yami when Sinvely finally took the card on the top of the deck, inside the tube Tails didn't know what would be a good card or not but was praying to Great Destiny that Yami would win. Yami then takes a card of the top of the deck.  
  
"Well, it's seems you have lost my friend" as Sinvely turns the card to show Yugi that he has the Cruse of the Dragon card(Atk: 2000, Def: 1500).  
  
"Not so fast, your card is strong but I have..." Yami turns his card over and shows Sinvely it. "The Summoned Skull!" (Atk: 2500, Def: 2100) "Now relase the boy, for you have lost!"  
  
"Yeah right, I just roboticize him anyway!" said Sinvely as he pressed the button and a light fills the tube.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tails screamed inside the tube in pain.  
  
"NO! MIND CRUSHER!" shouted Yami as Sinvely fell to the ground and Yami quickly turned off the roboticizer as Tails inside the tube fell to the ground in pain but not roboticized.  
  
"Tails how do I open it?"  
  
"I think...its the button on the right."  
  
Yami presses the button and as the tube opens Tails falls to the floor tried and weak, Yami walks up to him and picks up Tails.  
  
"Rest easy, you're be ok now."  
  
"Yugi!!"  
  
Yami then looks over as Tea, Tristian, Joey, and Kaiba entered the room.  
  
"What happened?" asked Tea.  
  
"Everything is alright, I saved Tails just as the roboticizer activated."  
  
"Man did you save him." said Joey who was looking at the now unconcious Sinvely who was on the floor. "Not bad Yugi, you mopped the floor with Sivelely here."  
  
Just then a swatbot runs in with a rifle pointed at them.  
  
"Freeze lifeforms!"  
  
Kaiba then jumps up and kicks it's head off.  
  
"There not so tough." said Kaiba.  
  
"We better get Tails back to Knothole before more show up." said Yami as they all ran out of the room and down the hall.  
  
to be contiuned.......  
  
what do you think? 


End file.
